Black White Gray
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Chap 7 UPDATE! Bagaimana jika Shinichi dan Shiho bertemu di medan pertempuran? Apakah keduanya berhasil masuk White Organization dan Black Organization? Dan bagaimana mereka bertarung? RnR!
1. Prolog

Minna~! Im back! And yeah, with new multichip fic. Padahal yang kemaren aja belom selese. Ahahaha… forget it! *ditimpuk*

Sebenernya ide bikin ini fic udah lama banget, udah diketik malah, cuma lappie di format ulang, bikin semua data ilang. Yah, sudahlah, saya bikin ulang deh—walaupun teteup aja menurut saya bagusan yang lama. Waktu pas nulis lagi mood-moodnya sih. Yang ini? Bedasarkan ingatan wahahaha…

Gak usah banyak omong lagi, enjoy!

* * *

Black∙White∙Gray

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

**Prolog**

Sore itu hujan.

Langit tak berwarna jingga, melainkan kelabu. Dan awan-awan gemuk bagai biri-biri menumpahkan isinya. Air. Yang jatuh tetes demi tetes.

Kota itu pun bagai berwarna kelabu. Gedung-gedung yang menggapai langit, dengan kaca buram, seolah sengaja agar matching dengan warna langit. Flat-flat kumuh bercat kusam—kalau tak abu-abu, mungkin putih kotor. Hampir tak ada bangunan tak bertingkat disini. Semuanya—paling tidak—berlantai 3. Ruko, flat, apartemen, gedung, kantor, dan sejenis bangunan bertingkat lainnya adalah penguasa tanah. Pohon? Sangat langka. Jarang sekali ada warna hijau disini, kebanyakan kelabu. Tidak, hamper semua kelabu.

Tahun 2024, dimana semua canggih namun kumuh. Atau mungkin, kota ini saja yang kumuh. Saking modern-nya, dunia bagai berulang lagi. Apa yang dulu eksis, kini akan eksis kembali. Dan mode, orang-orang sudah tak memperhatikannya! Kalau kau menanyakan tentang mode disini, bisa-bisa kau disangka berumur 50 tahun. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka memperhatikan apa yang mereka pakai. Sekarang, semuanya memakai jubah abu-abu dibalik pakaian mereka. Tiap siang, selalu terlihat pemandangan orang-orang—bagai semut, berjalan menyusuri trotoar, tak peduli apa apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Individualisme adalah prinsip hidup. Dan disebelahnya, mobil-mobil lalu lalang dengan teratur, sama tak pedulinya dengan orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Lalu setelah jam 1 siang, mereka kembali ke kantor masing-masing, dan pukul 5-7 sore, mereka kembali mengisi jalan dengan tudung jubah melindungi kepala mereka dari hujan.

Dan ya, memang hujan turun tiap sore. Tak ada musim. Hey, ini 2024, Kawan!

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, hampir semua orang disini adalah individualisme. Tahu kan, kalau dalam bahasa Jakarta "Lo-lo, gue-gue" "lo siapa ikut campur?" "siapa lo?" dan lainnya. Nusuk memang, tapi itulah kenyataan. Dan prinsip individualisme itulah yang menyebabkan anak itu kebingungan. Anak itu, remaja lelaki berumur 15-16 tahun, berambut hitam basah karena hujan, dan berbaju kusam. Sekalipun ia meluruskan kakinya dengan sengaja, agar orang-orang itu tersandung, mereka dengan handphone di tangan dan tas di tangan yang lain akan bisa menghindarinya, meski mata mereka melihat lurus-lurus kedepan. Ada yang tersandung, namun langsung bangkit dan pergi lagi. Tak ada yang akan peduli padanya, bahkan jika ia membuka bajunya dan menari di tengah jalan.

Kecuali satu, ia tahu, ia sedang diperhatikan.

Kecuali satu, satu orang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Orang itu sama seperti manusia-manusia individualisme itu, berjubah abu dengan _hoodie_ menutup setengah muka. Orang itu ada di seberang, namun jelas-jelas sedang menatapnya. Bodoh sekali jika ia tak tahu, karena diantara semua orang yang berjalan cepat, hanya ia dan orang itu yang diam, saling tatap.

Setelah sekian lama bersitatap, orang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, agak panik. Mau apa orang itu? Memang ia sempat lega, karena ada seorang yang sepertinya tidak menganut individualisme, tapi begitu orang itu mendekat, tetap saja ia panik. Panik dalam tenang, karena ia penasaran. Penasaran pada orang itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan. Ia, duduk di bawah, dengan kaki ditekuk sebelah, dan kepala mendongak menatap orang itu. Orang itu berdiri, di hadapannya, masih menatapnya. Ia membuka tudung kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Gadis.

Shinichi belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya, namun alam bawah sadarnya, seakan ia benar-benar mengenal gadis ini.

Dan ya, ia memang sempat melongo sebentar begitu tahu orang itu adalah gadis, berambut pirang ikal, dengan wajah putih bersih. Namun, wajahnya terlihat keras, menunjukkan wataknya—mungkin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ia terkejut, namun segera menjawab ragu, "Entahlah… aku sendiri tak tahu."

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Entah, aku juga tak tahu."

"Kau tahu ini dimana?"

"Tidak. Aku tak tahu."

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Bola mata itu berputar—dan ia sempat lega, karena mata itu tak menatap matanya lagi.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu? Jangan bilang kau juga tak tahu."

"Shi-Shinichi…, iya, kalau tak salah," jawabnya ragu, agak tergagap.

"Bahkan nama saja kau ragu?" Mata gadis itu melebar.

"Tapi lebih baik daripada tidak tahu kan?" sahutan isengnya membuat mata cewek itu makin melebar, tak percaya.

"Baiklah, Shinichi. Kau amnesia?"

"Amnesia? Bisa jadi."

"Kapan kau ada disini?"

"Entahlah… aku lupa. Begitu sadar, aku sudah ada disini."

"Jadi kau tak punya tempat tinggal?"

Shinichi menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kau mau menampungku?"

Gadis itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya melemparkan sebuah kain—jubah abu—kepadanya. Shinichi menerimanya tangkas, namun masih bingung.

"Pakai itu. Ini hujan."

Shinchi mendongak ke langit, seolah baru sadar kalau sekarang turun hujan. "Oh iya, benar juga…."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, _hopeless_. "Ayo."

Shinichi menoleh bingung, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Kemana? Omong-omong siapa kau?"

Gadis itu membuka pintu bangunan tempat Shinichi duduk tadi. "Kau mau kutampung tidak?"

Mata Shinichi melebar, lalu mengangguk semangat. Ia mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke flat. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Kupikir semua orang disini menerapkan individualisme."

"Karena… sepertinya aku mengenalmu," jawab gadis itu ragu—Shinichi bisa tahu itu dari suaranya karena yang ia lihat hanyalah punggung kecilnya dengan jubah kelabu menyelimuti. Mendengar jawaban itu, Shinichi terkejut. Perasamaan mereka seolah sama. Dari punggung kecil itulah, Shinichi sadar, kalau gadis itu kesepian. Mungkin, gadis itu membutuhkannya, meski hanya untuk berbagi cerita.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Ia tertegun sebentar saat membuka pintu kamarnya, saat Shinichi menanyakan namanya. Ia tersenyum—seolah geli sendiri karena kekonyolannya. Dan saat itu, saat sinar lampu kamar menusuk matanya, gadis itu berbalik, "Shiho. Shiho Miyano."

* * *

**3 tahun kemudian:**

"chi…."

Ia tak bergerak.

"nichi…!"

Hanya kepalanya yang bergerak pelan.

"Shinchi! Shinchi Kudo!" Bantal menimpanya.

"Apa sih?" lelaki berusia 16 tahun itu bangkit, kesal. Di hadapannya, duduk Shiho dengan wajah menyebalkannya, siap melemparkan bantal berikutnya.

"Lihat sekarang jam berapa," Shiho melirik jam dinding di belakangnya.

"Jam 10. Lalu apa?"

"Kau mau tidur seharian, hah? Aku harus kerja!"

"Ya sudah, pergi saja sana!" Shinichi memakai bantal bekas lempar Shiho tadi untuk menutup telinganya.

"Kalau begitu sarapanmu kubawa sebagai bekal berikut makan siang," ujar Shiho santai, hendak keluar.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Shinichi bangkit, mengejar Shiho yang sudah turun ke bawah.

Hari-hari selama 3 tahun ini bagai berulang. Membosankan, sungguh! Rasanya hidup ini sama sekali tak berarti bagi Shinchi.

Pagi hari—agak siang, sebetulnya—ia dibangunkan oleh Shiho. Lalu sarapan. Lalu naik lagi ke atas untuk tidur. Lalu siangnya bangun lagi, memanaskan makanan yang disiapkan Shiho sebelum pergi kerja. Lalu makan. Lalu nonton atau tidur lagi. Lalu Shiho pulang, mereka makan malam. Lalu pergi tidur lagi. Kadang begadang kalau ada film bagus. Diselingi bertengkar dengan Shiho saat pagi dan pulang. Itu saja. Sangat monoton, Saudara-Saudara.

"Aaah, bosan!"

"Kau bilang itu tiap hari, Shinichi," ucap Shiho sambil menggigit roti bakarnya. Ia membolak balik—lebih tepatnya meng-klik—koran di depannya. Koran jaman 2027, dimana udara yang disentuh bisa menjadi layar dan menghidangkan surat kabar di depan mata.

"Apa sih, yang menarik dari kota ini? Kau sendiri kenapa tak bosan?"

Shiho menghela napas. "Kenapa? Entahlah, aku sendiri tak tahu. Kenapa kau bosan?"

"Karena… tak ada yang baru! Kenapa kau tak beli baju baru saja? Atau membelikanku baju. Atau mengganti sofa dan mengecat ruangan ini.

"Ini baju baru!" Shiho menunjuk kaus cokelat kusam yang ia pakai.

"Tapi warnanya! Oh, Tuhan, belilah kaus berwarna merah, pink, atau apa kek!"

"Aku tak suka warna itu."

"Tapi warna itu cerah. Kalau kau membeli kaus semacam itu, aku bersumpah, aku takkan mengganggumu," Shinichi membuat tanda silang di dadanya.

Shiho hanya bisa memutar mata, malas menanggapinya. "Terima sajalah, sudah takdir kota ini seperti ini."

"Kota ini seperti ini, cuh!" Shinichi mengikuti ucapan Shiho. "Kenapa orang bisa menerimanya? Lihat!"

Shinichi menyibakkan tirai flat, hingga pemandangan kota terlihat. "Lihat langitnya! Lihat jalannya! Lihat gedungnya! Lihat juba orang-orang itu! Itu semua berwarna sama, sama-sama kelabu!"

Shiho manyun. "Pasrah sajalah Shinichi! Kau mau memakai jubah pink pun, orang takkan peduli!"

"Setidaknya beri warna pada kota ini!"

"Usaha saja sendiri, kalau sudah selesai, beritahu aku," ucap Shiho, sambil bangkit dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kau berangkat sekarang?"

Shiho mengangguk, memakai jubah abunya. Sekilas ia melirik jubah abu Shinichi yang 3 tahun lalu ia berikan pada lelaki itu. "Jubahmu berdebu."

"Biarkan saja. Siapa pula yang ingin memakai jubah itu."

"Terserahlah. Aku pergi!"

"Yaa!" jawab Shinichi malas, masih mengais-ngais rempah roti sarapannya.

Hidup di kota kelabu ini… apa menariknya? Begitu selalu Shinichi berpikir. Namun, keesokan harinya, pikiran itu segera berubah.

* * *

Next:** Chapter 1: Orang-orang itu.**

"Shiho! Aku ada ide bagus!"

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shinichi? Baka! Jangan terlalu dekat! Kau bisa—"

.

Lelaki berambut perak itu menyeringai. "Ketemu."

* * *

Yosh, minna, diharapkan review… dan berhubung saya gak tau kapan updatenya, mending saya update 2 chap sekaligus? Hemm… doakan aja chap 2 cepat selesai~!


	2. Chapter 1: OrangOrang itu

**Chapter 2: Orang-Orang itu**

Tinggal bersama seorang lawan jenis seumuran biasanya akan sangat menegangkan bagi remaja. Tapi tidak bagi Shinichi. Well, kalau mereka tinggal di Hawaii atau Maldives sih, mungkin bakal seru, tapi mereka tinggal disini. Disini, kota yang hampir 90% berwarna kelabu, mulai dari awan, gedung, jalanan, mobil, dan jubah orang-orang itu.

Walaupun yah, Shinichi harus mengakui, tinggal bersama Shiho bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia harus menahan hawa nafsu (hus!), melatih kesabaran, dan belajar berdebat.

Tapi tetap saja membosankan! Bayangkan, 3 tahun melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Mungkin Shiho tak bosan karena ia berkerja sebagai apoteker. Sekali-kali melakukan kesalahan bisa seru—namun Shinichi yakin, Shiho bukan orang seperti itu kecuali dunia sudah kiamat.

Dan pagi, seperti biasa, menjadi ajang untuk Shiho dan Shinichi saling berteriak dan membantah satu sama lain.

"Shinichi Kudo!" Shiho menyentakkan selimut Shinichi.

"Apa-apaan!"

"Bangun!"

Dan hanya dengan ancaman tak-ada-sarapan-dan-makan-siang, Shinichi merelakan tidurnya dan turun ke bawah. Dan seperti film yang tak ada habisnya, mereka akan makan roti panggang sambil berdebat soal kota mati ini.

"Aku heran kenapa kau selalu baca surat kabar," gumam Shinichi. "Padahal apa yang mau diliput di kota mati seperti ini?"

"Jangan bicara seenakmu. Kau ini tertutup sekali dari dunia luar. Selalu dalam rumah, tidur, keluar sekali-kali! Baca surat kabar atau buka internet! Mungkin di dunia ini, kaulah yang paling jadul, Shinichi," ledek Shiho.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menonton televise!"

"Tapi hanya saat ada film bagus."

"Ayolah, siapa sih yang suka nonton berita?"

Bola mata Shiho berputar. "Kenapa sih, kau tak jalan di trotoar seperti kebanyakan orang?"

Shinichi menatap Shiho, membuat Shiho sendiri tersentak kaget karena tatapan Shinichi yang mendadak tersebut.

"Benar juga! Aku punya ide, Shiho!" seru Shinichi mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Ide apa?" alih-alih mendengarkan, Shiho melanjutkan surat kabar yang ia baca.

"Ayo ajak aku jalan-jalan keluar!"

"Apa? Kau? Seorang Shinichi Kudo ingin eksis? Akhirnya!" Shiho setengah tak percaya, namun begitu Shinichi menarik tangannya, ia tak bisa melawan.

"Nanti dulu, bagaimana dengan perkerjaanku?" protes Shiho.

"Bilang saja kau sakit," ucap Shinichi santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cara memakai jubah ini?"

* * *

Kota mati memang tak seburuk yang Shinichi kira. Walaupun memang "mati" tapi benda-benda canggih yang bertebaran sungguh membuat kagum.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih menganggap ini kota mati?" Shiho menaikkan alisnya.

"Yah, masih, hanya saja naik beberapa tingkat," ucap Shinichi masih senam leher, saking banyak yang belum ia lihat.

"Haloo… kemana saja kau 3 tahun belakangan?"

"Aku tidur. Tidak, sebenarnya aku membaca koleksi novelmu."

"Apa? Novel berdarah itu? Astaga, itu koleksi lama! Sekarang kau tinggal menyentuh udara dengan tangan kosong untuk membaca lanjutannya!" mata Shiho terbeliak kaget. Selain karena itu turunan nenek moyang, ia benar-benar heran ada orang dari masa ini yang masih mau membaca sebuah buku. Oh man, buku? Kau hidup di jaman apa?

"Ah, iya ya?" Shinichi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Nanti ajarkan aku cara—AWAS!"

BRUUKK!

Seseorang tersungkur, sekitar 5 meter dari aspal yang telah dihancurkan. Mata Shinichi dan Shiho melebar. Terutama Shinichi, ia baru melihat ada orang memakai jubah putih! Ya, orang yang tersungkur tadi memakai jubah putih kusam, agak kotor karena banyak bertarung, barangkali. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka, ada keributan di kota mati yang berprinsip individualisme ini!

"Gila…," bisik Shinichi kagum. Shiho mendelik, lalu menariknya agak menjauh.

"Kau yang gila, bodoh! Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka!" bisik Shiho agak keras, namun sepertinya Shinichi tak mendengarkan, karena matanya terlalu fokus pada orang-orang berjubah abu yang mengerubungi pertarungan itu.

Jalan aspal terbagi dua, membuat sebagian aspal naik ke atas dan seseorang berjubah hitam tersenyum di balik tudung jubahnya. Ia berdiri di atas aspal itu, menunggu si jubah putih bangun.

Shinichi yang sudah terlanjur tertarik, merangsek maju ke depan. Di hiraukannya teriakan dan peringatan Shiho, bahkan saat Shiho menarik tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Shinihi, dengarkan aku—"

Shinichi tak peduli, ia selalu ingin tahu.

"Oke, Shinichi! Dengar, sampai sini saja, oke?" Shiho menahan badan Shinichi dengan kedua tangannya agar lelaki itu tak bergerak. Shinichi hanya menatapnya sekilas, kesal, namun matanya kembali ke jalanan yang menjadi area pertarungan.

Si Jubah Putih bangkit sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia seka darah di dagunya dengan tepi jubahnya.

"_Come on, baby."_ Goda si Jubah Hitam.

Si Jubah Putih tak bergerak, matanya mengawasi si Jubah Hitam lekat. Ia masih menyeka darah di beberapa tempat di wajahnya.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Oh, aku kecewa," si Jubah Hitam menyeringai, membuat si Jubah Putih meringis kesal. Ia menyeka pelipisnya yang berdarah dengan terburu-buru hingga tudung jubahnya terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah aslinya.

_Oh, My God._

Shinichi terperangah melihat siapa dibalik tudung itu, sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu ia melihat Shiho. Bedanya, ini jauh lebih keren.

Di balik tudung putih itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkaca mata kuno menatap si Jubah Hitam kesal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berlari menyerang si Jubah Hitam. Lari yang sangat cepat, tak pernah Shinichi melihat lari lebih dari itu.

Ternyata di belakang si Jubah Putih, ada deretan Jubah Putih yang lain. Begitu pula si Jubah Hitam. Shinichi segera berlari ke arah barisan Jubah Hitam agar adegan menyerangnya Jubah Putih lebih terlihat. Tentu saja tanpa memperdulikan omelan Shiho.

Duaagghh!

Kali ini si Jubah Hitam yang terpental. Si Jubah Putih masih menatapnya kaku sementara napasnya ngos-ngosan.

Seperti tak merasa kesakitan, si Jubah Hitam malah tersenyum mengejek. Ia bangkit, dan tudung hitamnya terbuka, membuat Shinichi makin menganga.

Di balik _hoodie_ hitam itu, adalah seorang wanita—yang tak kalah cantik dengan si Jubah Putih—dengan rambut pirang ikal dan mata dan bibir menggoda.

Hal itu membuat Shinichi makin penasaran. Bayangkan, 2 orang wanita bertarung hingga terpental 5 meter dan masih bisa melawan musuhnya! Gila! Shinichi makin penasaran dan maju ke depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shinichi?" tahan Shiho. Namun Shinichi tak memperdulikannya. Ia malah menarik balik tangan Shiho agar tangannya bisa bebas. "Baka! Jangan terlalu dekat! Kau bisa—"

Mata Shinichi melebar. Begitu pula mata Shiho.

Kejadian tadi, membuat seisi kota _speechless._ Bagaimana tidak? Posisi Shinichi dan Shiho yang ada di belakang barisan Jubah Hitam, sementara Shinichi semakin merangsek maju, ingin melihat. Saat Shinichi menarik balik tangan Shiho agar tangannya bisa bebas, tangan Shiho justru tak ada pegangan dan membuatnya terjatuh. Bukannya jatuh menimpa salah satu anggota Jubah Hitam itu, malah Shiho ditangkap oleh salah satu anggota Jubah Hitam itu!

Muka Shiho pucat pasi. Jubah Hitam yang menangkapnya tersenyum dingin, bagai es. Ia membuka tudung hitamnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Shiho. Ia turunkan Shiho dan menahannya dengan lengan kirinya, membuat Shiho benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

Shiho benar-benar ketakutan saat tudung hitam itu turun. Wajahnya membuat Shiho merinding. Rambut berwarna perak, dengan mata tajam dan senyuman sadis, cukup membuat Shiho gemetar.

"Ketemu."

* * *

Next: Chapter 3: -belumkasihjudulXDD- *ditimpukin*

"SHIHO!"

"Lepaskan dia, Gin."

Senyum di bibirnya makin mengembang. "Akhirnya kau turun juga, Akai."

* * *

Yeap! kenapa belom saya kasih judul? karena saya juga bingung nama organisasi Jubah Hitam dan Jubah Putih ini apa. Tolong kasih usulaaan! *bungkuk-bungkuk*Nggak enak banget saya ngasih nama Jubah Hitam, Jubah Putih, emangnya HarPot pake jubah? :p

dan yah, mohon direview cerita gaje, Sci-Fi dan Crime pertama saya-tanpa bumbu-bumbu romance pula! ya ampun, Namiee... bikin apa sih lo? *nempeleng pala sendiri* ini pengalaman baru banget bagi saya... apalagi bikinnya di sela-sela waktu luang seorang pelajar kelas 9 SMP! Hadoooh, angkatan gue emang paling sial dah, berapa kali ulangan IPA, MTK, bahasa ama inggris? Sarap gue lama-lama! *curcol mode on*

Okeeh ditunggu review, kritik, dan saran. Flame juga boleh asal membangun karena yah wajar aja, namanya juga baru pertama publish fic Sci-Fi, harap maklum ya, bo ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Hitam & Putih

**CHAPTER 3: **Putih & Hitam

"Ketemu."

Alis Shiho berkerut bingung dalam ketakutan. Apa maksudnya?

"Berhenti, Vermouth!"

Wanita pirang berjubah hitam itu berhenti seketika. Ia menoleh, ingin tahu. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya tertarik, tersenyum menggoda. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria berambut perak itu.

"Bye bye, little girl," bisiknya pada lawan bertarungnya dan melompat kembali ke barisannya.

"Hei—" seru wanita berjubah putih, namun segera di tahan teman sekelompoknya. "Kenapa?" desisnya pada teman yang menahannya.

"Diam dan perhatikan!"

Shiho meronta-ronta meski tubuhnya masih gemetar. Tangan yang menahannya begitu kuat. Shiho melirik Shinichi dendam, namun lelaki itu tak ada di tempatnya.

"Lepaskan!" seru Shinichi yang ternyata ada di belakangnya, berusaha melepaskan Shiho. _Bodoh! _Pekik Shiho dalam hati, walaupun ia sedikit senang karena Shinichi tak kabur. Si rambut perak mendelik pada Shinichi dan mendorongnya pelan, namun efek kuat bagi Shinichi. Ia terhempas beberapa meter, meringis kesakitan.

_Makhluk macam apa itu?_ Seru Shinichi dalam hati, tak percaya. Si rambut perak menghampirinya. _Mati! Lain kali, kubiarkan saja Shiho!_ Pikir Shinichi setengah kesal, agak ketakutan. Namun begitu melihat si Rambut Perak melepaskan lengannya dari Shiho, ia cukup lega. Pasti seorang yang tak mau rugi seperti Shiho akan langsung kabur dan pulang ke rumah. Cukuplah ia yang terluka—umm, mungkin mati—karena memang ia yang salah, tak mendengar perkataan Shiho sebelumnya.

Memang benar, apa kata Shinichi. Saat si Rambut Perak mendekati Shinichi, Shiho mundur perlahan, bergerak menuju kerumunan orang berjubah abu-abu sambil memakai _hoodie_-nya. Menyamar diantara sekian banyak jubah abu-abu tidaklah sulit bukan? Namun jelas tak semudah itu. Saat ia mundur perlahan, tangannya dicekal oleh salah seorang anggota berjubah hitam tersebut. Mata Shiho mendelik kesal, namun detik berikutnya, lengannya sudah berpindah orang. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia sudah berada di seberang, tempat para orang-orang berjubah putih berkumpul.

Mata Shiho melebar begitu melirik kakinya, kain abu-abu—jubahnya—melambai di depan kain putih kusam.

Oh Tuhan…, apakah takdirnya hari ini menjadi tawanan?

* * *

"Siapa kau?" Tanya si Rambut Perak keji.

Shinichi hanya diam, sambil meringis, mengelus punggungnya.

Si Rambut Perak menarik jubah Shinichi, hingga ia berdiri paksa, agak tercekik. "Siapa kau? Kau kenal dia?"

Shinichi tahu maksudnya Shiho, namun ia diam, tak menjawab. Hanya matanya saja yang siap menerima segala resiko, walau hatinya gentar. Namun, mata itu melebar begitu melihat Shiho juga ditahan kelompok jubah putih. _Oh, Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku dan Shiho_…, batinnya _hopeless_.

* * *

Shiho terkejut begitu tangan yang meremas lengannya mengendur. Ia makin kaget begitu bisikan terdengar di telinganya, "Jangan bergerak. Berposelah seperti aku menahanmu. Aku takkan melukaimu."

Shiho memejamkan mata, pura-pura kesakitan, sementara lengannya sudah agak bebas. Lelaki yang mencekal lengannya kini sedang berbicara dengan wanita pirang berkacamata yang bertarung tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shuichi?" bisik wanita berambut pirang itu agak kesal. Ia melirik Shiho, yakin ucapannya tadi 100% terdengar.

"Diam dan lihat saja, Jodie. Akkan kuberitahu nanti," ucapnya. Ia melirik Shiho dan berbisik, "Siapa namamu?"

Shiho terkejut, namun menjawab cepat, "Shiho. Shiho Miyano."

* * *

Tiba-tiba si Rambut Perak melepaskan jubah Shinichi, agak terkejut. Lutut Shinichi yang lemas, membuat lelaki itu langsung terduduk tak berdaya. Mata si Rambut Perak menyipit, memperhatikan Shinichi dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, maju ke depan. Senyumnya seakan mengundang Shuichi—orang yang menahan Shiho—turun ke arena.

"Kau turun juga, Gin," senyum merebak di wajah Shuichi, membuat kaget anggota Jubah Putih lainnya.

"Shuichi—"

"Tenang, aku hanya akan melayaninya sebentar," ucap Shuichi tanpa melirik Jodie sedikit pun. Senyumnya seakan kehausan dan benar-benar ingin bertarung sebagai peredanya. Sementara, saat ia berjalan maju, ia berbisik pada Shiho, "Kabur!"

Mata Shiho terbeliak kaget, lalu mengangguk kecil. Sementara Shuichi menghampiri Gin, Shiho menyelinap keluar barisan Jubah Putih sambil memakai tudung abunya, masuk ke kerumunan orang.

"Shuichi Akai," Gin menyeringai senang. "Kau juga menemukannya, ya?"

"Menemukan apa?" Jodie berbisik kesal pada anggota Jubah Putih disebelahnya yang hanya terdiam, tampak berpikir. Tak sengaja, mata Jodie melihat Vermouth. Wanita itu tersenyum misterius, tampak menikmati pertandingan Gin vs Shuichi yang akan mulai. Jodie menatap wanita itu kesal, dendam. Mata Jodie melebar saat Vermouth juga tersenyum misterius, menatapnya. Jodie membenci senyum itu, senyum sok misteriusnya. Hampir saja Jodie ikut turun, membunuh wanita itu saat wanita itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, berkata tanpa suara—namun Jodie mengerti apa maksudnya.

"_Secret makes a woman woman_."

Kata-kata itu membuat Jodie geram. Untung ia segera ditahan anggota Jubah Putih disebelahnya.

"Jangan, Jodie."

"Tapi, James—dia…!"

"Jagan. Biar Shuichi yang atasi ini."

Jodie mendesah kesal, berusaha menikmati pertarungan dua orang unggulan dari masing-masing kelompok.

* * *

Shiho menatap Shinichi kasihan dari tepi kerumunan orang berjubah abu. Lelaki itu mungkin pingsan, orang-orang sudah tak peduli lagi padanya—lebih tertarik pada pertarungan Gin dan Shuichi.

Sambil melirik kelompok Jubah Hitam yang serius melihat pertarungan, Shiho menghampiri Shinichi dan merangkulnya cepat.

"Shinichi!" bisik Shiho tertahan. "Ayo—bangun!"

Shinichi membuka matanya perlahan. Shiho menghela napas lega, karena ia tak pingsan. Gadis itu memapah Shinichi pelan tapi pasti.

"Kau bisa berdiri, kan?" bisik Shiho cemas. Shinichi mengangguk pelan, berusaha berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan kerumunan. Jauh-jauh dari sana!

* * *

Kedua Ace dari kelompok masing-masing keluar dari barisan, saling tersenyum licik. Baik Shuichi mau Gin sama-sama meluruskan jari-jari pergelangan tangan mereka, bersiap tempur.

"Ah, sudah lama kita tak bersenang-senang kan?" Gin menyeringai.

"Betul juga. Ayo mulai—"

Omongan Shuichi terputus karena Gin menyerangnya cepat. Shuichi terkapar, namun bangkit lagi dan mencekik Gin dari belakang. Dari jubahnya, keluar pistol yang segera digunakan Shuichi untuk mengancam Gin.

"Wow, tanpa basa-basi ya?" ucap Gin masih menyeringai. Ia memelintir tangan Shuichi dan menepis pistol itu jauh-jauh. Sebaliknya, ia juga mengeluarkan pistol dari jubahnya dan menyorongkannya pada lawan. Shuichi mendengus—seolah-olah menghadapi anak kecil yang bandel. Dengan sigap, ia menendang pistol dari tangan Gin dengan kaki kiri dan menendang Gin ke belakang dengan kaki kanan.

Sementara Gin terjatuh beberapa meter kebelakang, Shuichi menyambar pistolnya yang terbuang—begitu pula Gin. Lelaki itu memiliki pistol lain di jubahnya. Mereka berdua bangkit dan sama-sama menyorongkan pistol ke kepala masing-masing.

"Hari ini hari keberuntunganku, kau tahu?" senyum Shuichi makin mengembang. "Aku menemukan _mereka_ dan bisa bermain-main lagi denganmu—ditambah kemenanganku nanti."

"Hm? Kau bodoh ya? Ini hari keberuntunganku—aku yang menemukan _mereka_. Dan aku yang akan menang."

Kedua memincing lalu menarik pelatuk bersamaan.

* * *

Shiho dan Shinichi terkejut mendengar bunyi ledakan di belakang mereka. Keduanya menoleh, lalu kembali menatap depan.

"Jangan lihat belakang, Shinichi."

Shinichi mendengus. "Bukannya kau juga?"

Diam. Shinichi sebenarnya ingin berbicara, namun tubuhnya sakit sekali, membuatnya malas berkata-kata.

"Shinichi…," Shiho memanggil.

Shinichi menaikkan alis, seolah bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Aku… minta maaf."

Kini Shinichi benar-benar menoleh sepenuhnya, kaget. "Apa? Kenapa?"

Shiho membuang muka. "Yaah, bertemu mereka suatu hal yang buruk kan?"

"Memang siapa mereka?"

Shiho menghela napas. "Penguasa negeri ini."

* * *

Yeaaaayy... chap 3 selesaaaaaiii! Yah, ngebut banget siang-siang bukannya nerusin makalah, malah nerusin fic wkwkwk... chap 4 juga udh dibikin, tapi nanti-nanti sajalah dipublish wuhuhuhu... kalo sempet minggu depan di publish, amiiinn!

spoiler chap depan gak ada, karena kalo dikasih, nanti ketauan semuaa wkwkwk... chap depan bakal penuh penjelasan. Bagi yang bingung soal ini fic, semoga chap depan bisa menjelaskan semuanya wohohoho...

semoga puas, dan ditunggu kritik dan saraaan :DD


	4. Chapter 3: Kepada Siapa Mereka Berurusan

**Chapter 3: Kepada siapa mereka berurusan. Kepada APA.**

**.**

.

.**  
**

Shiho bolos seminggu. Ia benar-benar takut bertemu 2 kelompok yang disebutnya sebagai penguasa itu. Shinichi sendiri sudah membaik. Tinggal serumah dengan apoteker membuatmu tak butuh ke rumah sakit. Lagipula Shiho benar-benar tak ingin mengambil resiko sampai-sampai berniat keluar dari perkerjaannya yang langsung disumpahi Shinichi.

"Gila aja, mau keluar! Lalu kita makannya gimana?" pekik Shinichi saat itu yang langsung meringis karena lukanya belum sembuh. Sementara, Shiho mendengus kesal melihat reaksi Shinichi.

Dan sekarang sudah seminggu. Shinichi juga sudah bisa bermalas-malasan seperti biasa bisa turun ke bawah atau naik ke atas untuk tidur tanpa dibantu Shiho. Tapi tetap saja Shiho cemas.

"Kau tak kerja lagi?" tegur Shinichi.

"Kenapa tak kau saja yang kerja?" desis Shiho kesal.

Shinichi hanya diam tak menjawab. Tepatnya tak punya jawaban. Namun tak lama, ia berbicara lagi, "Sudah seminggu. Mereka pasti sudah tak ada."

"Belum tentu. Tinggal kota ini yang belum mereka kuasai. Kota ini yang mereka perebutkan," ucap Shiho. Shinichi terdiam lagi. Ia ingat penjelasan Shiho tentang kedua kelompok tersebut begitu mereka sampai rumah.

**_Flashback_**:

_"Penguasa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shinichi tak mengerti._

_"Mereka penguasa dunia ini, Shinichi. Oh Tuhan, bacalah Koran dan tontonlah berita!"_

_"Kalaupun iya, aku tetap tak mengerti! Aku amnesia, ingat?"_

_Shiho mendengus. "Kurasa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal."_

_"Dari awal?"_

_"Apakah kau tahu, dulu langit berwarna biru dan ada pohon? Dulu, matahari bersinar terang sekali, dan orang-orang penuh warna."_

_Shinichi hampir tak percaya mendengarnya."Benarkah? Dan apa itu pohon? Apa itu? Benda berwarna hijau yang pernah kau taruh di ujung jendela namun langsung mati itu? Lalu apa pula matahari?"_

_Shiho mengangguk. "Itu bukan benda. Itu makhluk. Dulu, ada 3 makhluk hidup secara garis besar. Manusia, tumbuhan, dan hewan. Tumbuhan adalah pohon itu, termasuk bunga, rumput dan lainnya. Sementara hewan adalah makhluk hidup seperti manusia hanya terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis, tapi tak memiliki pikiran dan akal sehat."_

_"Apa? Seperti apa makhluk itu?"_

_"Cari saja sendiri!" seru Shiho kesal karena penjelasannya dipotong terus. "Kau tahu, sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu, manusia meributkan yang namanya global warming. Bumi memiliki atmosfir yang melindunginya dari sinar ultraviolet yang berasal dari matahari "_

_"Apa matahari itu? Apa itu makhluk juga?"_

_Shiho memutar bola matanya kesal sementara Shinichi membela diri, "Hei, aku sudah menanyakannya tapi kau malah menjelaskan pohon!"_

_"Itu adalah benda ciptaan Tuhan yang menjadi poros di Galaksi Bima Sakti. Kau tahu galaksi kan? Matahari bersinar menyinari benda-benda langit di Galaksi Bima Sakti hingga benda-benda langit itu mengelilinginya untuk mendapatkan sinar. Sinar matahari sangat terang, bahkan dapat membuat kekeringan. Karena itulah bumi memiliki atmosfir, sebagai penyaring cahaya matahari. Di atmosfir itu ada sebuah lapisan bernama ozon yang menipis karena global warming."_

_"Global warming? Pemanasan Global?"_

_"Ya. 15 tahun yang lalu, suhu bumi bertambah akibat efek rumah kaca berlebihan."_

_"Aku tak mengerti! Apalagi efek rumah kaca itu?"_

_"Baiklaah," Shiho menggeram kesal. "Singkatnya begini, suatu hari ozon benar-benar tipis hingga tinggal menunggu waktu sampai matahari berhasil menembusnya dan mencairkan air di Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatan. Kalau es disana mencair, banjirlah seluruh bumi dan menenggelamkan semua pulau._

_"Saat itu, muncul 2 ilmuwan yang awalnya dianggap gila mengatakan mereka dapat membuat ozon dan oksigen. Keduanya bilang, ini dapat menjadi solusi seluruh makhluk hidup. Salah seorang ilmuwan itu membuat ozon namun terlalu tebal, hingga sinar matahari yang masuk sangat amat sedikit, hingga saat siang, warna langit kelabu bukan biru. Karena matahari tak bisa masuk, bagaimana tumbuhan penghasil oksigen bisa hidup dan berfotosintesis? Karena itulah ilmuwan yang satu lagi membuat oksigen dan keduanya berhasil. Di tengah-tengah keterpurukan dunia itu, tak ada cara lain selain memakai penemuan keduanya. Keduanya terkenal dan berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia di bumi."_

_Alis Shinichi masih berkerut, namun mulai mengerti kenapa langit berwarna kelabu. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan Jubah Putih dan Hitam yang kau sebut penguasa itu?"_

_"Kedua ilmuwan itu meninggal dan mewariskan penemuan muthakir mereka pada asisten masing-masing. Para asisten itu pun saling curiga dan iri menyangka warisan yang diturunkan pada mereka ada pada asisten yang lain. Mereka terpecah menjadi 2 kelompok Asisten Ilmuwan yang menciptakan ozon dan Asisten Ilmuwan yang menciptakan oksigen "_

_"Siapa sih, nama mereka? Ribet sekali kau menjelaskannya!"_

_"Yang menemukan ozon adalah Profesor Conan Edogawa, sementara yang menemukan oksigen Profesor Ai Haibara," ucap Shiho, merasa aneh saat menyebutkan kedua nama itu. Kepalanya seakan diguyur air dingin setelah kehujanan membuat air dingin itu berubah hangat._

_"Ai Haibara? Cewek?" Shinichi terkejut bukan main._

_"Hei, emansipasi wanita sudah dari berpuluh tahun yang lalu!" tukas Shiho kesal. "Ya. Keduanya meninggal bersamaan di lab mereka dengan alasan jantung, walaupun aku tak percaya. Ada yang bilang mereka dibunuh atau apalah, aku tak perduli. Semalam sebelumnya, mereka telah mewariskan penemuan mereka itu pada asisten masing-masing dan berkata akan memberikan kuncinya besok pagi namun malamnya, mereka meninggal. Ironis kan? Asisten Prof. Conan menyangka kunci itu ada di tangan Asisten Prof. Ai dan sebaliknya. Paginya, setelah kedua ilmuwan itu meninggal, mereka saling tuduh dan saling curiga bahkan hampir saling bunuh. Kecelakaan pun terjadi. Rupanya, di lab itu, kedua ilmuwan sedang melakukan percobaan sesuatu yang akan mereka umumkan besok pagi, hanya keduanya keburu dijemput ajal."_

_"Apa yang kedua ilmuwan itu kerjakan?"_

_"Cairan yang jika manusia meminumnya dapat membuat manusia itu menjadi mutan."_

_Mata Shinichi melebar. "Seperti di film! Tak mungkin!"_

_"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan dari berbagai macam tabung reaksi yang ada disana, kedua belah asisten saling bunuh. Bodoh kan? Tabung reaksi itu bertemu satu sama lain dan meledak. Lab itu hancur, sementara para asisten yang masih bertahan menjadi mutan entahlah apa sebutannya. Mereka sangat cepat, daya tahan tubuhnya sangat kuat, ditambah kecerdasan mereka yang meningkat. Sangat sempurna bagi manusia, namun tetap ada kekurangannya. Mereka tak dapat mengontrol emosi, cepat marah, dan sangat suka bertarung "_

_Shinichi dapat membayangkannya. Melihat kedua wanita itu saling serang. Melihat Gin si rambut perak mendorongnya pelan, namun efeknya yang sangat besar. Sangat beruntung mereka bisa kabur dari sana._

_" Dengan cepat mereka menguasai dunia. Dan tinggal kota ini yang belum. Makanya mereka ada disini! Dua-duanya pula! Satu saja sudah mengerikan!" desis Shiho frustasi._

_"Kenapa tinggal kota ini yang belum diambil?"_

_"Entahlah. Mana aku tahu?"_

_Otak Shinichi tak percaya akan cerita Shiho. Ada sesuatu yang janggal . Entah mengapa, Shinichi yakin ada yang mereka perebutkan._

_"Lalu, mereka masih berperang sampai sekarang?"_

_"Seperti yang kau lihat."_

_"Kenapa? Apa mereka masih berperang karena memperebutkan penemuan itu? Bukankah sampai sekarang penemuan itu tak diketahui dimana adanya?"_

_Shiho menatap Shinichi agak bingung. "Entahlah itu yang dikatakan semua orang. Itu rahasia umum, kau tahu? Mungkin itu sudah menjadi budaya. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun mereka berperang."_

**_End of Flashback._**

"Aku tahu, Shiho! Jangan berkata tentang itu lagi!" seru Shinichi kesal.

"Tapi memang benar kan?"

"Ya, tapi lupakanlah! Kita hanyalah tikus bagi mereka! Ini salahku karena terlalu penasaran. Sudah untung kita dapat pergi, jadi lupakan saja! Kita ini tak penting bagi mereka!"

Shiho terdiam. Tangannya yang menggenggam roti bakar terhenti di udara.

"Sana, pergilah kerja."

Shiho menatap Shinichi ragu.

"Aku tak apa, tenang saja. Ini persediaan makanan terakhir kita, lho," Shinichi mengingatkan.

Shiho menghela napas. "Baiklah, besok aku akan mulai kerja lagi."

* * *

Shinichi menatap televisi bosan. Tangannya menyetuh udara, mengganti channel televisi. Shiho sudah pergi kerja sekarang. Seminggu bersama Shiho membuatnya terbiasa. Shinichi sendiri baru tahu sisi feminim gadis itu saat ia merawat tubuh Shinichi yang terluka. 3 tahun tinggal bersama tak membuat Shinichi tahu segala hal tentang gadis itu.

Teng-tong.

Shinichi mendelik. Shiho pulang hari gini? Setelah membolos sekian lama, gadis itu mau pulang cepat juga? Benar-benar.

Shinichi bangkit dan berjalan malas-malasan ke pintu. Sambil menguap, ia membuka pintu.

"Shinichi Kudo."

Mata Shinichi melebar begitu tahu siapa di pintu. Bodoh! Shinichi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia lihat dulu siapa yang ada di balik pintu, bukannya langsung membuka pintu!

"Ya?" Shinichi menjawab ragu. Ia masih mengingat jelas kata-katanya kemarin. "Ya, tapi lupakanlah! Kita hanyalah tikus bagi mereka! Ini salahku karena terlalu penasaran. Sudah untung kita dapat pergi, jadi lupakan saja! Kita ini tak penting bagi mereka!"

Dan ia salah.

Kedua orang bertubuh besar, dengan jubah putih kusam menjuntai sampai lantai kini berdiri di hadapan Shinichi.

"Ikut kami."

* * *

ya! I'm back! Saya mengganti chapter ini sedikit, karena baru nanya sama mbah Google soal Efek Rumah Kaca. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Markas

**Chapter 4: Markas**

"Ikut kami."

Alis Shinichi mengerut, hendak menjauh dan menutup pintu secepatnya, namun tangan-tangan kekar mereka lebih cepat menahan pintu.

"Ap-Apa mau kalian?" seru Shinichi. Tangannya ditarik keluar dan ditahan. "Hei! Apa mau kalian? Pergi dari sini!" seru Shinichi keras sambil berontak. "Hei, lepaskan! LEPAS!"

"Ck," salah satu dari mereka berdecak kesal.

"LE-" namun teriakan Shinichi terhenti begitu saja saat besi dingin terasa di pelipisnya. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Bagus. Diam seperti itu dan menurut atau nyawamu menghilang."

Shinichi menggertakkan giginya namun tetap diam. Ia digiring keluar flat dan masuk ke sebuah limousine putih kotor. Ia memang sempat terperangah melihat limousine keren itu, namun kekagumannya hilang begitu saja saat badannya didorong masuk. Betapa kagetnya Shinichi saat meliat siapa yang menunggu di dalam.

"Shiho!"

Wajah Shiho tak bisa ditebak. Antara lega, kesal, dan wajah yang mengatakan 'kau bodoh sekali!' pada Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Shinichi mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Lepaskan!" dengus Shiho, "Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa-bisanya membukakan pintu untuk mereka? Dasar bodoh!"

"Yah, terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita bisa ada disini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kemarin?" bisik Shinichi.

Shiho mengangkat bahu, kepalanya agak menunduk dan berbisik, "Entahlah, tapi mereka memakai jubah putih kan? Aku sendiri ditangkap saat sedang istirahat siang, waktu ingin pergi ke toilet. Mungkin mereka tak ingin membuat keributan dan menungguku ke toilet."

"Mungkin juga. Aku sendiri tadi sempat berteriak, tapi mereka menodongkan pistol padaku dan segera menggiringku kesini."

"Apa? Menodongkan pistol? Kau gila?"

Shinichi baru ingin menjawab, namun pintu limousine terbuka lebar.

"Puas ngobrolnya? Keluar sekarang!"

Shinichi dan Shiho saling lirik, lalu keluar dari limousine. Mereka sampai di sebuah daerah kumuh yang cukup ramai, seperti di flat mereka. Dari sana, terlihat sebuah bangunan putih menjulang, tak seperti bangunan-bangunan lainnya. Mungkin bangunan putih itu berlantai 15 atau 20, entahlah, Shinichi tak tahu, walaupun ia cukup kagum dengan bangunan itu. Ia suka apapun yang berani beda.

Keduanya digiring masuk sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai. Yang menggiring mereka membuka sebuah pintu lebar-lebar yang isinya hanya tangga, entah kemana. Mereka masuk setelah beberapa kali melewati pintu "pintar" untuk mengakases lorong itu.

Lorong itu panjang bukan main. Shinichi sampai lelah melewatinya. Dinding, atap, maupun lantai, semuanya berwarna putih bersih. Kecuali lantai. Di lantai ada beberapa jejak kaki kotor bekas hujan. Wajar sih, setiap sore kan memang hujan. Tapi bagi Shinichi, ini tetap saja hebat. Atap dan dindingnya putih bersih! Kinclong! Satu-satunya putih yang ia lihat adalah jubah orang-orang aneh itu, namun jubah itu kan warnanya putih kusam.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu orang lain. Di depan pintu "pintar" yang kelima, kalau Shinichi tidak salah hitung, ada sebuah meja panjang dan seorang wanita berwajah datar menatap mereka lalu mengangguk. Mereka lewat begitu saja dan masuk ke sebuah pintu yang juga berwarna putih. Bahkan Shinichi sempat melihat Shiho terkejut melihat ada tombol "enter" di dinding. (A/N: Pintu di jaman itu nyatu sama dinding. Kalo mau buka, gak ada gagangnya, tapi ada tombol bertuliskan "enter" atau biasanya warna hijau, kalau mau nutup pintu tinggal pencet tombol merah atau tombol yang bertuliskan "lock". Tombol merah itu sekaligus buat ngunci pintu. Tinggal teken sekali buat nutup, teken dua kali buat ngunci. Biasanya buat bedain tembok sama pintu, warna pintunya dicat beda, makanya Shiho kaget gitu ^^)

"Masuk dan tunggu!" ucap kedua pria kasar itu mendorong mereka masuk dan mengunci pintu dari luar.

Shiho dan Shinichi menatap pintu yang terkunci kesal. Mereka saling lirik dan memandang seisi ruangan. Serba putih mengkilap. Sofa, meja, dinding, atap. Lantai juga sebenarnya putih bersinar kalau saja jejak kaki mereka tak tercetak disana.

"Lalu?"

Shiho angkat bahu. "Duduk saja. Mereka suruh kita menunggu kan?"

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa kecil, masih memandangi ruangan putih itu. Shiho akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Kau tahu..., mungkin ini markas Jubah Putih."

Shinichi meliriknya. Dari suaranya, ia tahu Shiho agak ketakutan, namun setengah kagum juga. "Kira-kira kenapa mereka menangkap kita?" bisik Shiho. "Hanya karena kita mengganggu perkelahian mereka, kita ditangkap?"

"Mungkin mereka punya alasan tersendiri...," ucap Shinichi ragu.

Tiba-tiba Shiho menoleh, menatapnya kaget. "Astaga, Shinichi... mungkin kau benar... ya, ya, mungkin kau benar!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu," Shiho memelankan suaranya yang sudah berbisik. "Saat si Jubah Hitam yang berambut perak itu pertama kali melihatku, ia menyeringai dan berkata 'Ketemu'. Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, ini dia," terdengar suara seseorang di balik pintu. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua orang berjubah putih. Dari perawakannya, mereka jelas bukan yang tadi. Mereka membuka jubah mereka dan menggantungnya di sudut ruangan. Orang pertama adalah pria, agak tua, berkumis dan berkaca mata serius. Yang kedua adalah nona yang bertarung kemarin, yang memakai kacamata kuno. Keduanya saling lirik saat melihat Shiho dan Shinichi, lalu saling mengangguk.

"Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano?" tanya Nona berkacamata itu. Ia dan pria tadi duduk di depan mereka dan menyodorkan tangan. "Saya Jodie dan ini James. Kami dari White Organi-"

"WO?" potong Shiho. "Jadi ini markas WO?"

"Betul," Jodie menghela napas. Agak takjub dengan Shiho juga mungkin. "Tidakkah kalian lihat, kami semua berjubah putih."

Shiho hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, langsung saja. Kami ingin mengajak kalian masuk WO," ucap James langsung.

Shiho dan Shinichi saling lirik, tak percaya. Mereka? Mereka yang orang biasa ini masuk WO?

"Ah, ini kartu nama kami," James mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dompet dan memberikannya pada mereka. Shiho menerimanya sebelah mata.

"Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menawari kami masuk WO?" tanya Shiho tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Shinichi bersumpah melihat Jodie dan James seperti tersengat lebah, namun mereka segera menguasai diri.

"Kami hanya ingin menambah anggota," ucap James lugas. "Selain itu, kami melihat keberanian kalian saat kami—uhm, bertarung dengan BO."

BO. Black Organization. Shiho dan Shinichi saling lirik untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya topik ini dibahas juga.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau?"

Shiho dan Shinichi masih diam, tak menjawab. Mereka masih ragu, dan James dan Jodie tahu itu.

"Oh ya, keuntungan menjadi anggota WO adalah—"

* * *

"Astagaaaa, aku tak percaya hari ini datang juga!" ucap Shinichi berapi-api. "Itu seperti _dream comes true_!"

"Kau tahu? Cara kau berbicara mirip sekali perempuan," sahut Shiho. Shinichi mendelik.

"Tapi kau dengar kan, apa yang Jodie bilang itu? Kalau kita menjadi anggota WO, kita bisa dibayar sampai 50 juta per bulan! 50 jutaa!"

"_Sampai_ Shincihi. Kalau kau gagal, gajimu mungkin hanya 50 perak."

"Dan kita akan mendapatkan apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap!"

"Oh, semua orang di iklan bilang begitu."

"Hei, aku sudah bosan hidup miskin!" protes Shinichi.

"Apa? Berani-berani nya kau bilang begitu…," Shiho menahan amarah yang membara di dada (halah, dangdutan yok :P). "Kau piker sebesar apa gaji apoteker, hah? Sana, cari kerjaan!"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk WO!" seru Shinichi.

"Kecuali itu!" lanjut Shiho.

"Apa? Kau yang menyuruhku kerja! Dan inilah satu-satunya perkerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadaku! Hanya menjadi anggota dan kita bisa kaya!"

"Aku menyuruhmu _mencari_ kerja. Jangan menunggu di_tawari_ kerja, Shi-ni-chi!" erang Shiho kesal. "Lagipula, kalau kau masuk WO… mungkin kau…"

"Mungkin apa? Oh, jangan bilang kau mengkhawatirkanku? Jam berapa sekarang? Apakah dunia akan kiamat sekarang?"

BUK! Shiho memukul punggung Shinichi keras-keras. "Mungkin kau bisa dijadikan mutan! Kau ingat kan, ceritaku kemarin dulu?"

Shinichi terdiam. Mungkin Shiho benar….

Shiho mendecak melihat Shinichi mati kata. "Baru sadar kan? Untung aku mengingatkanmu. Mengerikan rasanya saat kau sudah jadi mutan lalu aku hanya berbicara padamu, lalu kau emosi daan… aku mati. Setidaknya aku tak ingin kematianku seperti itu."

Shinichi tertawa pelan mendengar karangan dramatis Shiho. "Yah, mungkin…"

Shiho tahu Shinichi masih bingung. Ia mengulurkan segelas kopi padanya dan menyalakan televisi. "Mungkin lebih baik kau istirahat dan melupakan semua ini… anggap saja, kita sudah kembali normal seperti sebelum bertemu dengan kedua organisasi itu."

"Kau menyuruhku istirahat tapi memberikanku kopi?" ucap Shinichi sinis. Shiho mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Makanya, bikin sendiri."

"Cih," tapi toh Shinichi meminumnya juga. Dan mereka bertengkar seperti biasa, sampai larut malam, diselingi pembahasan acara televisi yang mereka tonton. Seperti biasa. Seperti dulu, saat semua masih normal.

_Mungkin benar apa kata Shiho_, pikir Shinichi ditengah-tengah acara yang mereka tonton_. Kembali normal seperti sebelum bertemu kedua organisasi itu ya? Hah…_ Shinichi melirik Shiho yang menguap.

"Hah, sudah ngantuk ya?"

Shiho mengangguk kecil. "Kau?"

"Sama…," Shinichi menguap lebar. Shiho mendelik.

"Tutup mulutmu kalau menguap, bodoh!"

"Ahahaha… Shiho."

"Hm?"

"Kupikir kau benar."

"Yang mana?"

"Kita anggap saja hidup kita kembali normal seperti dulu, seperti belum pernah bertemu kedua organisasi sinting itu."

"...Ya…."

"…Baguslah…."

Keduanya sudah tertidur dengan televisi menyala, ditengah percakapan yang tak jelas. Persis seperti dulu, saat keduanya belum bertemu WO maupun BO.

* * *

*nganga kok si Shinichi-Shiho jadi begini ya? jadi kayak romance hohoho... Tapi sih, niatnya Shinichi-Shiho disini sebagai patner atau temen begadang dan ngupi-ngupi (halah) bareng aja. Semoga nanti saya gak kebawa perasaan dan bikin fic ini jadi romance. Amiiinnn!

btw, maaf telat update karenaa... yah, lappie saya lagi-lagi musti di format ulang TT. Special thanks buat karena udah ngasih tau soal chap kemaren yang cacat gara-gara saya salah ngerti soal efek rumah kaca. Maapkan diriku yang sok tau ini. Saya udah nanya mbah Google tersayang dan walopun gak gitu ngerti kata-katanya Mbah Google, chap kemaren udah saya ganti dikit. Arigatou Gozaimasuu! *bungkuk-bungkuk

Daaann... ditunggu reviewnyaaa ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Keputusan

**Chapter 5: Keputusan**

Pagi itu, keduanya terbangun, kelabakan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku semalam dan menyuruhku memasang alarm?" bentak Shiho.

"Karena aku tidur, bodoh! Kenapa kau tak lakukan itu sendiri? Bukannya biasanya kau seperti itu?"

"Diam kau!"

Shiho panik, segera masuk kamar mandi dan telah menyuruh Shinichi membuat sarapan. Namun Shinichi samasekali tak mengerti cara kerja alat-alat aneh yang ada di dapur. Yang ia tahu hanya cara memanggang roti—karena kalau siang-siang ia kelaparan, ia biasa memanggang roti sendiri sambil menunggu Shiho pulang bawa makanan. Terpaksa Shiho hanya sempat makan roti dan langsung pamit pergi.

"Hoi, Shiho! Bagaimana makan siangku?" seru Shinichi saat Shiho sampai di tangga. Shiho mendelik, namun enggan menoleh.

"Tak ada makan siang bagimu, baka!" seru Shiho kesal.

"APA?"

Namun Shiho sudah menghilang. Shinichi menggumam kesal, dan mencoba mengotak-atik berbagai peralatan dapur.

Di dapur kecil itu, ada alat pemanggang roti yang Shinichi sudah mengerti cara kerjanya. Namun ada juga lempengan kaca tipis—bukan kaca sepertinya, mungkin platinum yang bening? Entahlah—dengan tombol merah dan layar digital sebesar perangko. Alis Shinichi mengerut. Dengan ragu, ia menekan tombol merah. Namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Shinichi penasaran, menekan tombol merah terus menerus. Tapi tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Sambil menghela napas, Shinichi berbalik. Namun sedetik kemudian, api muncul dari lempengan itu, besar sekali, hampir mencapai atap flat. Shinichi kaget luar biasa dan mencoba tenang, namun tetap saja panik. Ia menekan tombol merah itu berkali-kali dengan frustasi. Tubuhnya menjauh, hanya tangannya yang berani mendekat lempengan itu.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Shinichi berteriak frustasi. "Mati dong!"

Ia ingin sekali melupakan rasa gengsinya dan menelepon Shiho, menanyakan bagaimana cara kerja dan cara agar api ini mati. Tapi jelas tak bisa. Kalau ia menceritakan api itu sudah hampir—HAMPIR—mencapai atap, Shiho akan membayangkan api itu sudah melalap flat. Shinichi takkan melupakan betapa gampangnya Shiho mengkhawatirkan keadaan, flat, dan lingkungan dan ia akan selalu mengingat betapa gampangnya Shiho melupakannya. Kalau Shinichi melepon, yang ditanya jelas adalah flatnya, bukan "Shinichi, kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak apa-apa flat kita terbakar, yang penting kau selamat." Kalau itu yang Shiho bilang, Shinichi yakin, ia akan pingsan ditempat.

Lupakan Shiho, sekarang, ingat-ingat bagaimana Shiho mematikan alat ini dan memasak di dapur ini—

Ingat-ingat… ingat bagaimana _ia_—bukan Shiho! Entah mengapa yang diingat Shinichi bukanlah Shiho—tapi tubuh gempal, dengan rambut yang sudah menipis atasnya dan beruban… bukan Shiho, tapi seseorang berbaju putih panjang… dan orang itu menoleh, menatap Shinichi sambil tersenyum lebar. Diatas mulutnya tumbuh kumis yang sudah beruban juga, dan ia memakai kacamata bulat. Wajahnya yang seolah selalu tertawa menghapus kerut di dahinya… Seperti… Profesor?

"_Profesor! Lihat! Apinya! Apinya!" _

"_Wah, wah, untung kau melihatnya Shinichi! Aku keasikan main internet hahaha…."_

"_Dasar! Kalau rumah ini terbakar bagaimana?"_

"_Wah seluruh penemuanku bisa hangus—"_

"_Lagipula apa itu yang mengeluarkan api?"_

"_Kau mau lihat, Shinichi? Ini ciptaan terbaruku; kompor super tipis! Lihat? Kau hanya perlu menekan tombol merah untuk menyalakannya dan jika ingin menambah apinya tinggal tekan berkali-kali! Masakan jadi cepat matang kan?"_

"_Lalu bagaimana cari mematikannya? Aku ingin mematikannya tadi tapi tak mengerti cara kerjanya…."_

"_Tinggal tekan tombol merah ini lebih lama! Api akan cepat mati dan makanan pun cepat dihidangkan! Berguna kan?"_

Alis Shinichi berkerut. Ingatan apa itu? Siapa professor itu?

Astaga! TEKAN TOMBOL MERAH INI LEBIH LAMA!

Shinichi segera menekan tombol merah itu lebih lama dan api pun lenyap. Sambil menghela napas lega, ia memikirkan sekilas ingatan yang datang tadi. Mungkin ini saatnya ingatannya kembali? Entahlah. Shinichi pun mengangkat bahu dan kembali masuk kamar—agak trauma mengotak-atik dapur Shiho. Mungkinkah karena ia kualat pada Shiho? Hah, Shinichi geleng-geleng dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

Shiho berjalan di jalan yang sepi. Salah satu yang paling dibenci Shiho saat kerja adalah jalan ini. Kalau mau ke apotek tempatnya kerja, ia harus melewati jalan sepi nan gelap ini. Dulunya jalanan ini adalah bekas pasar dan pusat perbelanjaan. Sekarang, semuanya telah hancur. Kaca-kaca pecah, dinding berlumut, pintu yang tak tertutup rapat—bahkan setengah terbuka. Benar-benar mengerikan. Shiho mempercepat jalannya, berusaha membiasakan diri lewat sini, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun ia kerja di apotek yang sama. Masih mending ketika pagi hari, berangkat kerja karena tak hujan. Sementara pulang kerja langit makin gelap karena akan hujan.

Shiho mendongak dan menghela napas sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat jalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Shiho merinding. Ia menoleh sedikit—sedikit sekali—dan langsung berjalan lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Ia merasa diikuti. Suara langkah kaki itu mengejar-jengar suara langkah kaki Shiho sendiri. Kecipaknya di becek yang barusan Shiho lalui membuat Shiho merasa pemilik kaki itu mempercepat jalannya agar bisa menyergap Shiho. Oh Tuhan, apalagi sekarang?

Shiho terpaksa berbelok ke gang yang sempit dan gelap agar orang itu tak mengikutinya lagi. Ia mengencangkan jubahnya, berjalan cepat—malah mungkin hampir berlari. Akhirnya ia menemukan setitik cahaya dari lampu-lampu mobil di jalanan dan bernapas lega walaupun belum menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia makin kencang berlari keluar gang.

"Hhh… hh…," Shiho terengah-engah dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia telah menemukan jalanan macet yang biasa ia temui dan orang-orang pulang kerja di trotoar kelabu. Ia lagi-lagi bernapas lega, dan membaur seperti biasa. Namun sebelum benar-benar membaur, sepasang tangan terulur dari gang sempit dan gelap itu, memeluk dan menelan Shiho ke dalam.

* * *

Shinichi bangun dengan mimpi aneh. Ia memimpikan professor itu lagi. Siapakah ia? Ayahnya-kah? Kalau iya, kenapa ia memanggilnya "Professor?" Shinichi berusaha tak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju dapur—walaupun agak trauma, tapi rasa lapar mengalahkan segalanya—dan hampir terpeleset di depan kompor super tipis itu. Dengan wajah kesal, Shinichi mendongak ke atas dan melihat api tadi sudah melalap atap flat dan menyebabkannya bolong, walaupun sedikit.

Shinichi berdecak dan melirik ke bawah. Hujan. Lagi. Membosankan. Seandainya Shiho punya uang lebih banyak—tidak, ia tak boleh menyusahkan Shiho lagi, walaupun yah, ia sangat menyadari, tiap detik keberadaannya adalah kesusahan bagi Shiho—seandainya _ia_ punya uang lebih banyak… ia bisa membalas budi Shiho yang terlalu baik telah mengijinkannya tinggal di flat ini. Begini-begini Shinichi jelas punya hati dan tetap merasa berhutang budi. Iya, ya… coba Shinichi mencari perkerjaan dan punya uang. Tapi apa?

Tiba-tiba mata Shinichi menemukan kartu nama James di meja. Ah, seandainya Shiho tak melarangnya, kesempatan itu sudah diambil Shinichi dari kemarin. Gaji 50 juta tiap bulan… diberi apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap… kehidupan sangat terjamin dan dihormati orang… juga jubbah putih itu! Bukan kelabu! Dan walaupun kusam, tapi lebih berwarna! Ah, seandainya Shiho tak melarang… atau, seandainya Shiho _tak tahu._

Shinichi tersenyum. Ia berlari ke atas, mengganti baju buluknya dengan baju terbaik yang pernah diberikan Shiho—walaupun tak jauh beda—dan menyambar jubah kelabunya. Ia melirik jam. Shiho pulang masih lama. Sekitar 4 jam lagi karena tadi ia bilang mau lembur. Huh, kalaupun tak lembur biarkan saja, Shinichi ingin tahu apakah Shiho mencemaskannya kalau ia tak ada dirumah.

Degan senyum lebar yang tak bisa ditahan, Shinichi menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubah dan berjalan cepat.

* * *

Shiho terduduk tak berdaya. Di depannya, wajah-wajah muncul di balik gelap, dengan jubah hitamnya. Ya, jubah hitam mereka.

Shiho sendiri duduk di depan mereka, dengan kaki dan tangan diikat. Mulutnya tidak diikat, namun percuma berteriak. Ia pasti sudah sangat jauh dari jalanan tadi karena dibius. Tepat keluar dari gang, segugus tangan itu membiusnya dan menyeretnnya masuk gang. Lalu dibawalah ia kesini—entah dimana. Kira-kira itulah yang Shiho tebak.

"Ah, ini dia pencuri kecil yang kita cari," suara kecil muncul dari belakang. Suara itu agak serak, entah siapa itu. Pemilik suara itu menghampiri Shiho dan berbungkuk di depannya. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh dagu Shiho, melihatnya dengan seksama. Setelah puas, ia menurunkan tudung kepalanya dan tersenyum bijak—walaupun bagi Shiho senyum itu mengerikan. Pemilik suara itu seorang tua. Ya, dia sudah berkeriput sana-sini dan rambutnya sudah berubah.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya. Sama miripnya ia dengan ibunya…," bisiknya samar. "Kau tahu kenapa kau diikuti? Kami ingin membuatmu ketakutan. Kami penasaran, apakah wajah ketakutanmu mirip dengannya sekedar meyakinkan kami. Walaupun kalau kami mau, tentu saja kami bisa menangkapmu dengan kecepatan kami yang tak seperti manusia biasa—"

"Cukup Pisco."

Shiho bergidik. Suara itu… suara bariton itu!

Gin muncul, membuat orang-orang di depan Shiho menyingkir, memberinya jalan. Gin menghampiri Shiho dengan muka congkaknnya, namun Shiho diam dan menunduk ngeri.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau kami bawa kesini?"

Diam. Shiho tak tau harus bicara apa. Tenggorokannya kering. Ia tak bisa bicara… entah karena tenggorokannya terlalu kering atau karena kharisma Gin yang mengerikan dan tak bisa dibantah.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja," Gin mengangkat dagu Shiho dan menyuruh gadis itu menatap matanya. "Kau tentu telah dijamu WO."

Shiho terbeliak. Badannya gemetar. Bagaimana… bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

"Tapi tentu kau tak tertarik. Kau malah khawatir, cemas…, dan semua perasaan sia-sia itu," suara dingin Gin menusuk Shiho. Semua yang dikatannya benar….

"Tapi, kau pasti penasaran. Kenapa WO mengajakmu masuk organisasi mereka dan sekarang, kau pasti bingung kenapa kami menculikmu."

Shiho hanya bisa pasrah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Kami tidak seperti WO yang mengaku jujur. Kami akan beberkan semua yang kau mau, semua pengetahuan yang kau inginkan seperti kau," Gin membuka mulut Shiho. "Menginginkan ini," Gin menuangkan air ke mulut Shiho, mengaliri tenggorokan Shiho dengan air. Shiho tersedak.

"Namun, kau harus menurut semua yang kami katakan. Kalau kau membangkang, kami akan memberimu pengetahuan—yang belum tentu benar—dan semua yang kau mau seperti aku memberimu air tadi padamu hingga kau tersedak dan akhirnya mati mengenaskan. Tapi kalau kau jadi anak baik dan menurut," Gin membuka botol minum yang tadi ia berikan ke Shiho, "Kami akan memberikan semua yang kau mau, juga pengetahuan idamanmu, juga soal_ ia—_mengapa _ia _tiba-tiba menghilang dan lainnya tentang_nya_ pelan-pelan, agar kau tak tersedak seperti aku—" Gin meminum botol minum itu dan membungkuk di depan Shiho, menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan meminumkannya air itu lewat mulutnya. "—meminumkan ini padamu."

Shiho menatapnya ngeri, malu sekaligus kesal. Berani-beraninya… tapi tentu saja ia berani… ialah Penguasa Dunia!

"Bagaimana?"

Dan mereka… mereka tak hanya memberikan materi seperti yang diberikan WO… mereka akan memberikan pengetahuan bagi Shiho yang selama ini benar-benar haus pengetahuan… mereka bahkan memberikan informasi tentang _dia_. _Dia _yang sungguh dirindukan Shiho.

"Kami akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tentu, dengan syarat—"

"Aku tak boleh bilang siapa-siapa," ucap Shiho. Keberaniannya muncul entah darimana. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Gin yang kini tersenyum keji.

"Bagus."

* * *

Shinichi duduk di ruangan serba putih lainnya. Di depannya, seorang wanita berbaju serba putih memberikannya segelas _Ice Coffe. _

Barusan, Shinichi berada di resepsionis, membuat gadis di meja panjang itu terkejut karena ia bisa masuk melewati semua pintu-pintu pintar itu. Lebih kelabakan lagi saat Shinichi bilang ia mau masuk WO dan mencari James. Memang aneh, Shinichi menempelkan tangannya ke monitor yang ada disamping pintu, iseng saja. Kalaupun pintu itu tak bisa dibuka—dan seharusnya memang tak terbuka—Shinichi akan menelepon James. Tapi ternyata ia bisa melalui semua pintu itu dengan mudah.

Begitu Shinichi mendapat telepon dari James, ia disuruh masuk gedung putih itu lebih dalam dan ditempatkan di ruangan putih ini.

Shinichi tertawa sendiri mengingatnya. Ia bangkit dan membuka tirai putih di belakangnya. Entah sekarang ia ada di lantai berapa, namun ia bisa melihat seisi kota yang kelabu dari sini. Sungguh, putih memang mencolok diantara kelabu ini. Tapi jika Shinichi menoleh ke belakang, justru jubah kelabunyalah yang mencolok diantara warna putih lain di ruangan ini.

Pintu terbuka. James tersenyum dan menghampiri Shinichi.

"Sudah kuduga!" ucapnya sambil menjabar tangan Shinichi formal. Shinichi membalas senyumnya.

"Tapi kemana Miss Shiho?"

"Ah dia…," Shinchi menggumam kecil hingga akhirnya mendapatkan alasan dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah ia kira, "Dia kurang tertarik sebenarnya. Ia begitu mencintai perkerjaannya sebagai apoterker kurasa, jadi aku sendiri saja. Lagipula aku pengangguran."

"Ah, tapi sekarang bukan, Mr. Shinichi. Baiklah! Datang lagi besok untuk meresmikan bergabungnya kau dengan kami, atau… sekarang saja?"

Mata Shinichi berbinar. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

* * *

NAAA... UPDATE lagi. Dan lebih GJ.

Oh ya, menurut kalian ini sci-fi atau fantasi ya? bener-bener khayalan bgt soalnya *sigh. Well, ditunggu review dan komennya~


	7. Chapter 6: Perbedaan

**Chapter 6: Perbedaan**

"Shinichi!" seru Shiho sambil membuka pintu flat.

"Apa? Mana makanan?" sambur Shinichi, membuat Shiho ingin meninjunya dengan kantong belanjaan berisi makanan. Shinichi segera membuka dan mengobrak-abriknya sementara Shiho menggantung jubah kelabunya.

"Tumben beli banyak makanan. Kau baru naik pangkat?" seru Shinichi pada Shiho yang sudah ada di kamarnya dan berganti baju.

Shiho terkejut sebentar, mengambil napas, lalu membalasnya. "Memang."

Terdengar teriakan kaget Shinichi, sementara Shiho geleng-geleng. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan jubah hitam lalu menyimpannya disebuah kotak, di lemari bajunya—tempat yang pasti takkan diraih Shinichi. Niat awalnya menyembunyikannya di lemari bawah kasur, namun ia ingat Shinichi pernah menemukan boneka tua, peniti, dan bros-bros kecil di lemari itu dan menggoda Shiho habis-habisan.

Shinichi memang cuek saja keluar masuk kamar Shiho. Seperti sekarang, Shinichi menggedor-gedor kamar Shiho, bertanya kepastiannya. Belajar dari pengalaman, Shiho telah mengunci kamarnya saat ganti baju. Kalau tidak, mungkin Shinichi sudah masuk ke kamar ini dari tadi dan dengan polosnya keluar dengan hidung mimisan.

Shiho membuka lemari dan mengambil bajunya asal, lalu memasukkan jubah hitam itu ke tempat tersembunyi. Memang cuma lemari ini yang takkan didekati Shinichi karena isinya hanya baju-baju Shiho. Shinichi pasti sudah malas duluan kalau disuruh membuka lemari ini karena isinya hanyalah baju-baju tua yang membosankan.

"Sabar sebentar kenapa sih?" ucap Shiho kesal. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Shinichi mengguncang-guncang pundaknya.

"Kau tak bercanda kan?"

"Oke, aku bercanda," jawab Shiho sambil melenggang menjauhi Shinichi.

"APA? Bohong!"

"Memang bohong."

"Hei, jadi yang benar yang mana?"

Shiho memutar bola mata. "Kapan lagi aku bawa makanan banyak kalau bukan saat aku naik jabatan?"

"Saat kau ulang tahun? Saat aku ulang tahun!"

Shiho mencibir. "Kau ngaco. Kapan kau dan aku ulang tahun saja aku tak tahu."

"Apa? Kok bisa?"

"Hei, kau ini amnesia ingat?"

"Oh iya," ucap Shinichi tersadar. "Dan kau? Kenapa kau tak tahu hari ulang tahunmu? Ngomong-ngomong aku juga tak tahu kenapa kau tinggal disini, sendiri, dan kemana orang tuamu. Aku juga tak tahu kau—"

"Shinichi," Shiho menatapnya serius, tak percaya. "Kau baru menanyakan itu setelah 3 tahun tinggal bersamaku? Oh, sungguh, aku terharu."

Shinichi bengong sesaat, tapi mengikuti Shiho lagi ke dapur. "Oh ya, aku memang bodoh atau terserahlah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi—"

"Aku juga amnesia, sepertimu, kau tahu?" Shiho memotong. Shinichi terkejut.

"Ap-apa? Serius?" tanya Shinichi tak percaya. Ia menatap punggung Shiho yang sedang memasak. Punggung kecil yang tegar dan sangat mandiri.

"Ya," ucap Shiho samar. "Karena itu aku memungutmu. Karena aku tahu, bagaimana rasanya."

"Memang rasanya seperti apa?"

Shiho memutar bola mata. "Ayolah, kau kan pernah merasakannya. Orang-orang berjubah kelabu itu lalu lalang, tak ada yang memperdulikanmu…."

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu, aku tahu," potong Shinichi. "Lalu siapa yang memungutmu? Apakah orang amnesia lainnya?"

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat cerewet untuk ukuran cowok. Kenapa kau tak cari perkerjaan agar kita—oh, apalagi ini?" Shiho mengadah keatas, melihat atap yang bolong. Ia melirik Shinichi kesal.

"Hei, aku lapar dan mencoba kompor super tipis itu, tapi apinya malah makin besar. Akhirnya kutekan tombol itu lebih lama dan apinya padam," Shinichi mengangkat bahu.

Shiho menatapnya lama, lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, karena aku baru naik pangkat dan tak ingin merusak hari ini."

"Shiho, kau malaikat!" ucap Shinichi girang, langsung mencomot makanan yang baru selesai dimasak Shiho dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong…," Shinichi ragu, tapi Shiho sudah memandangya tajam. "Ah, kau bilang perkerjaan apa saja asal bukan dari WO itu kan? Kebetulan aku mendapatkan perkerjaan…."

Shiho menatap Shinichi tanpa ekspresi, berkedip beberapa kali dan melanjutkan makan.

"Hei, apa reaksimu? Aku sudah menunjukkan reaksi yang sangat heboh dan menyenangkan—"

"Menyenangkan? Menggedor-gedor kamar orang itu menyenangkan? Memangnya kau dapat kerja apa? Kau tak membual kan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku yah, jadi tukang antar mungkin. Kau tahu, orang yang sering mengantar pizza—"

"Wow, benar juga. Aku tak pernah kepikiran perkerjaan itu. Perkerjaan itu tentu tidak membutuhkan kepintaran atau kemampuan asal kau bisa—kau bisa naik motor itu?"

Shinihi menggaruk pipinya, ragu. "Entahlah. Aku tak bisa, sejujurnya. Tapi pemilik toko itu benar-benar butuh orang dan ia bersedia memberikanku kursus singkat."

"Hmm, naik motor itu gampang kok, tak seperti 10 tahun lalu, kau harus menjaga keseimbangan, menstarter, dan lainnya."

"Kau itu umur berapa sih? Omonganmu seolah kau telah hidup ratusan tahun." Shinichi menatap Shiho geli.

"Kau tutup mulut dan makan saja!"

* * *

Shinichi berguling di kasurnya. Perasaannya tak enak karena harus membohongi Shiho, tapi Shiho pasti takkan setuju dia masuk WO, seberapa besar gajinya.

Oh iya, Shinichi belum memberitahu Shiho soal kasus ingatan tentang professor itu. Biarlah, sekarang Shiho pasti sudah tertidur pulas. Dia pasti senang sekali naik pangkat, walaupun masih sok cool. Shinichi jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Eh, naik pangkat? Ada pangkat apa di apotek? Shinichi menggeleng. Nanti saja ia tanyakan pada Shiho.

Shinichi melirik jubah putih miliknya yang ada di lemari kecil dibawah meja. Setelah tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri, ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

"Pagi sekaliii," protes Shinichi begitu turun dan melihat Shiho bersiap pergi.

"Aku ketua apoteker di apotek tempatku berkerja sekarang," ucap Shiho tajam.

"Oooh, jadi ketua… kupikir ada jabatan apa di sebuah apotek kecil—"

"Apotekku bukanlah apotek kecil, Shi-ni-chii," kata Shiho dengan kadar kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"Oke-oke. Kau juga akan pulang malam?"

"Ya. Juga? Kau juga?"

"Ya, aku mengantar pizza kemana-mana, sampai malam, mungkin."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan."

"Oke. Eh, sarapan?"

"Ada makanan bekas semalam, sudah kuhangatkan. Sudah dulu ya!"

"Ya. Hati-hati," ucap Shinichi seraya berbalik menuju ruang makan. Shiho tertegun sebentar, lalu geleng-geleng. Sejak kapan Shinichi bilang, "Hati-hati?" Hah, Shiho ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Setiap hari saja kau dapat kerjaan," ujar Shiho.

"Hah? Apya?" Shinichi keluar dari dapur dengan roti di mulut.

Shiho memutar bola mata. "Tidak. Semoga sukses di hari pertamamu kerja." Dan Shiho pun berlalu. Yang terlihat di balik pintu hanyalah jubah kelabunya yang melambai, menuruni tangga.

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya. Bisa perhatian dikit toh, cewek itu. Kirain beneran tak peduli. Tapi Shinichi hanya mengangkat bahu, menganggap ucapan Shiho tadi angina lalu dan ia pun melaju ke kamar, mengambil jubahnya. Sambil mengunyah roti, ia menelepon.

"Halo? Dimana kau?"

"Dimana saja yang kau mau."

Shinichi menyeringai. "Bagus! Kau ada di depan flat?"

"Ya. Tepat setelah gadis cantik itu pergi sesuai keinginanmu."

"Oke, aku akan ke bawah."

Shinichi berlari ke bawah, menyambar jubah kelabunya dan memakainya di tangga. Di depan flat, sebuah mobil biasa—seperti mobil-mobil yang berlalu di jalan—berhenti. Lagi-lagi Shinichi menyeringai dan masuk ke mobil itu.

"Halo. Kau pasti—"

"Panggil saja Mistuhiko."

"Oke," sahut Shinichi sambil nyengir. Ia duduk di sebelah kemudi dan melepas jubah kelabunya. "Jalan saja, Mistuhiko."

"Baik," jawab lelaki kurus berjubah putih itu. "Kau akan menerima tugas pertama bersamaku, Genta dan Ayumi."

Shinichi hanya mengangguk seraya sibuk mengganti jubah kelabunya dengan jubah putih barunya. "Kira-kira tugas apa?"

"Hanya tugas kecil. Kau pasti bisa."

* * *

Shiho berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit. Tak seperti kemarin, kini ia sudah membiasakan diri. Ia membuka jubah kelabunya dan memakai jubah hitamnya. Tepat ia memakai _hoodie_ hitamnya, sebuah mobil hitam kelam berhenti di depan gang. Shiho melirik sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai jubah hitam itu dari rumah? Itu suatu kehormatan!" ucap sopir berjubah hitam itu.

"Tidakkah Gin memberitahumu untuk tutup mulut?"

Mendenger nama Gin disebut, sopir itu segera menurut. Shiho merasakan kemenangan merasukinya, lalu merapat ke jendela. Ia akan menerima tugas pertama hari ini, bersama Gin langsung. Rupanya lelaki itu benar-benar tak ingin Shiho kabur.

Shiho memejamkan mata dan berpikir, apakah benar semua yang ia lakukan? Siapa yang benar, WO atau BO? Tapi ia tak mau berpikir lagi sekarang. Ia sudah menerima keputusan itu. Kalau ia melanggar, mungkin—ia teringat kata-kata Gin kemarin—mati kekenyangan pengetahuan? Entahlah. Yang jelas, kata 'mati' terdengar jujur dari mulut Gin. Shiho sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi jika ia keluar dari BO.

* * *

"Halo, aku Ayumi!" gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum manis. Mitsuhiko dan Genta tersenyum semangat melihat senyum Ayumi.

"Dan kau Genta?" tebak Shinichi. Genta mengangguk.

"Akulah pemimpin grup ini!" ucap Genta seraya menepuk dadanya.

"Jadi? Apa tugasnya?"

Mereka berjalan menuju meja resepsionis di lantai 5—bukan di lantai dasar yang kemarin Shinichi kunjungi.

"Hai Azusa. Apa tugas kami hari ini?"

"Oh kalian!" seseorang di meja resepsionis tersenyum. Ia melirik Shinichi. "Dan anggota baru kita, tentu. Selamat datang di WO, Shinichi."

Shinichi tersenyum kecil, sekadar basa-basi.

"Oke, ini tugas kalian," ia memberikan setumpuk kertas pada Ayumi. "Selamat berkerja, semoga sukses!"

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Azusa."

"Oh ya, Shinichi. Kata James, ini adalah tes bagimu. Kalau kau berhasil dan memuaskan kami, kau bisa naik tingkat. Tentu saja kalian juga."

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko saling lirik senang. Sementara Shinichi memutar bola mata. Sungguh, ketiga orang ini kekanak-kanakan sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan Shiho yang biasa dihadapi Shinichi. Walaupun kalau disuruh memilih, Shinichi akan memilih mereka disbanding Shiho yang serba khawatir dan cemas.

Mereka membawa kertas itu ke sebuah ruangan putih. Ruangan ini sepertinya sama seperti ruangan yang dikunjungi Shinichi sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya saja lebih kotor—walaupun sangat-amat sedikit—dan lebih berantakan.

Genta duduk di sofa besar di tengah-tengah. "Nah, sekarang, apa tugas kita?"

Ayumi membuka-buka kertas. "Hmm… sepertinya ada laporan kalau BO mengacau di daerah kekuasaan WO, tapi belum bisa dipastikan. Kita hanya disuruh memastikannya saja."

"Yoossh! Ayo kita berjuang agar naik tingkat!" seru Genta. Dia meletakkan tangannya di tengah-tengah, diikuti Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi. "Hei, kau juga ikut!"

Shinichi mengedipkan matanya. Seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ia bertanya, "Aku?"

"Ya! Taruh tanganmu disini!"

Dengan enggan, Shinichi meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan mereka. Dan mereka bersorak. Ah, sungguh, Shinichi berubah pikiran. Ia lebih memilih Shiho dibanding mereka, sungguh. Setidaknya Shiho takkan bersorak dulu dan kalau ia bersama Shiho, mereka akan lebih cepat berkerja.

Kelakuan Ayumi-Mitsuhiko-Genta membuat Shinichi berniat mengerjakan tugas kali ini dengan sangat baik agar naik tingkat dan tak bertemu mereka lagi.

* * *

Shiho turun dari mobil dan diantar sampai depan gudang tua.

Shiho menatap sopir yang mengantarnya, menunggu dibukakan pintu dan diantar masuk. Tapi tak ada. Sopir itu hanya diam. Setelah diam tak jelas beberapa menit, sopir itu mendelik menatap Shiho.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk!"

Sedikit terperanjat dan sakit hati, Shiho keluar mobil dan masuk gudang tua. Benar-benar gudang yang mengerikan untuk dijadikan markas.

Seett…

Di pintu gudang, persis Shiho membuka pintu, pedang menyambut lehernya yang jenjang. Hampir melukai Shiho.

"Dia anggota baru kita, Chianti."

"Cih!"

Shiho berusaha tetap tenang dan masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Begitu lampu dinyalakan, terlihat para anggota BO yang duduk santai di atas kotak kayu yang ditumpuk tak rata. Di salah satu tumpukan kotak kayu paling tinggi, Gin membuka tudungnya dan meloncat ke bawah, menghampiri Shiho.

"Kau adalah bagian kami kalau kau berhasil melakukan tugas ini."

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Gin. Siap dengan semua tugas.

"Kacaukan markas WO."

Mata Shiho terbeliak. Markas? Markas yang kemarin dikunjungi Shiho dan Shinichi itu? Markas—

"Bukan markas pusat yang kemarin kau kunjungi bersama teman kecilmu itu! Tapi markas di kota Beika. Itu hanyalah markas kecil yang tak ada apa-apanya."

"Bagai—"

"Jangan tanya. Lakukan saja. Aku menunggu hasilnya dan tak peduli apa caranya."

Shiho terdiam tapi tetap menatap Gin. Hatinya merasa diremehkan. Ingin membuktikan kehebatannya, Shiho mengangguk, "Baik."

* * *

Naaa~ gimana menurut kalian?

Sekolah udah masuk lagi kan? Ayo semangaatt! Saya juga mesti semangat di sekolah baru! hehehe... good luck all, semoga guru-guru sama temennya asik-asik yaa :D


	8. Chapter 7: Tugas

Haaaaiiiiiiii~! Apa kabar semua? gimana rapot? atau belum nerima rapot?Daripada deg-degan nungguin rapot, mending baca ini fic aja :**

Akhirnya update lagi! Semoga kalian suka ya... gak usah banyak omong lagi deh, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tugas**

Mobil sedan putih itu melaju cepat di jalan. Meskipun jalanan padat, orang-orang dan mobil-mobil kelabu itu segera minggir begitu menemukan warna putih yang amat mencolok di jalan. _WO benar-benar penguasa dunia_! Batin Shinichi.

"Uhm, jadi… ada tingkatan apa saja di WO?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tingkatan 1 sampai 10," jelas Mitsuhiko. "Tingkat yang paling tinggi adalah tingkat 1. Kita adalah tingkat 10, yang paling rendah."

"Jadi kita bawahan?" Shinichi menatap Mitsuhiko, mukanya kesal karena dianggap lemah.

"Tidak begitu juga. Kau jelas, karena kau baru masuk dan anggap saja ini ujian masukmu. Sementara kami sebelumnya tidak menerima misi. Tingkat 10 adalah tingkat dimana orang-orangnya berkerja kepegawaian. Bagian administrasi, resepsionis, dan lain-lain."

"Jadi sebelumnya kalian-?"

"Ya, kami awalnya pegawai biasa yang mengatur aktifitas WO. Tapi, kini kami ingin mengambil misi!" seru Ayumi sungguh-sungguh. "Kami tak bisa diam saja di depan monitor! Kami juga ingin bertugas!"

"Betul!" sahut Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Mmm," gumam Shinichi bosan. "Jadi, James dan Jodie itu tingkat 1?"

"Mereka? Bukaan, jelas bukaan!" ketiganya tertawa. "Mereka apa ya? Lebih tinggi dari tingkat 1."

Alis Shinichi mengerut. "Tadi kata kalian paling tinggi tingkat 1!"

"Ya, tapi mereka… semacam Bossnya para tingkat 1. Seperti kaptennya-lah! Karena, tingkat 1 sampai 10 dibagi-bagi menjadi divisi sendiri."

"Hm? Ada berapa divisi? James dan Jodie ada di divisi berapa?"

"Ada 5 divisi di WO, dan masing-masing mendapat tugas masing-masing. James itu Master Divisi 1 sementara Jodie adalah Master Divisi 2," jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Tapi tentu saja yang paling keren adalah Divisi 5!" potong Genta yang diikuti persetujuan Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi. "Masternya adalah Shuichi Akai. Ia dan seluruh Divisi 5 adalah yang turun ke lapangan, menjadi pasukan inti kalau berpapasan dengan BO!"

"Shuichi Akai?" alis Shinichi mengerut. Shuichi..., rasanya ia sering mendengar nama itu.

"Ini dia, kita sampai!" seru Mitsuhiko. Di depan mereka ada sebuah rumah putih tua nan kusam—sangat mencolok karena bangunan itu berdiri diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit berwarna kelabu.

"Tidak ada BO. Berarti tugas kita selesai," ujar Shinichi santai.

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Lho, tugas kita kan hanya memastikan—"

Omongan Shinichi terputus karena mobil hitam menukik tajam di dekat mobil mereka. Mobil hitam. Bukan kelabu.

"I-itu…," Ayumi menunjuk mobil itu ketakutan. "B-BO!"

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mitsuhiko panik.

"O-oh iya! Telepon markas pusat!" jawab Genta sambil mengambil ponselnya gemetaran.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" Shinichi tak habis pikir. "Kita harus melawan mereka!"

"Apa? Kau gila! Tidak mungkin kita bisa menghadapi mereka sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu, buat apa kita disini?" erang Shinichi. "Kalian ingin naik pangkat kan? Bagaimana bisa naik pangkat kalau kalian gemetaran?"

Shinichi tak memperdulikan anak-anak itu lagi. Ia lelah dan gemas sekelompok dengan mereka. Ia buka mobil diikuti teriakan anak-anak, bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu mobil hitam di depannya.

Seseorang turun dari mobil hitam itu. Seseorang berjubah hitam kelam, tak terlihat wajahnya. Shinichi menyeringai. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun ia menyukainya. Ia gugup sekaligus bersemangat. _Excited._

* * *

"Kita sampai," ucap Gin.

Shiho mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sekeliling. Di depan mobil, sebuah rumah berwarna putih pucat ia identifikasi sebagai markas WO yang harus ia hancurkan dan… sebuah mobil putih yang sepertinya baru sampai. Shiho melirik Gin yang menyeringai lebar.

"Bagus… Bahkan muncul tikus-tikus kecil yang bisa kau santap," ucapnya. "Nah, Shiho. Perlihatkan pada kami, bahwa kau pantas menjadi anggota BO."

Shiho memakai tudung jubahnya, memejamkan mata, menyiapkan mental. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang… ia merasa, sudah lama menunggu kejadian ini… ia merasa… _excited._

* * *

Ia buka pintu mobil dan mendapati seseorang dengan jubah putih bersih menantinya. Shiho tak bisa menebak perempuan atau laki-laki, namun ia bisa melihat seringai di balik tudung putihnya. Jubah itu… masih putih bersih. Pasti anak baru.

Sekarang, waktunya berpikir. Bagaimana cara mengalahkan si Jubah Putih dan menghancurkan markas itu. Ia bukan mutan seperti anggota BO yang lain, tapi pasti ada cara… pasti ada cara untuk mengalahkan mereka!

* * *

Shinichi menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Berpikir! Berpikir! Berpikir! Bagaimana cara ia bisa menghentikan si Hitam itu? Ia tak bisa bela diri apapun, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa yakin bisa menang. Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana? Pikir! Pikir!

* * *

Shiho menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dadanya bergemuruh karena perasaan senang, perasaan tak sabar untuk mencakarnya, menyerangnya….

* * *

Shinichi menutup matanya. Ia atur napasnya yang memburu. Mulutnya melebar, tak sabar ingin merobek jubah hitam itu dan menghajar orang di balik jubah itu. Tak sabar, tak sabar, ia sudah tak sabar lagi!

* * *

Si Jubah Putih melompat, menyerang si Jubah Hitam. Jubah Hitam itu segera menghindar dan beralih ke belakang di Putih dan bersiap menyerangnya dari belakang. Namun terlambat, si Putih menyadari dan menahan tangan si Hitam, melintir tangan itu dan menjungkir balikkan pemiliknya.

"Uakh!"

Suara debuman keras membahana, membuat tanah bergetar hebat, dan beberapa retak. Si Hitam bangkit dengan cepat dan memukul si Putih beberapa kali. Namun si Putih berhasil menghindar dan menangkap lengan si Hitam, namun si Hitam mengangkat kakinya dan menendang si Putih, membuat si Putih tersungkur beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Oakh!"

Si Hitam melompat mundur. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia mulai menyukai lapangan pertandingan. Sementara si Putih mengusap dagunya dengan lengan, menyembunyikan senyumannya. Rasanya sakit, namun... menyenangkan.

Lalu detik berikutnya, mereka saling melompat dan saling menyerang. Cukup lama mereka bertarung seimbang, hingga keduanya mulai kelelahan karena masing-masing lawan dapat menghindar dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya si Putih meninju si Hitam, bersamaan dengan si Hitam menendang si Putih.

BRAKKK!

Keduanya tersungkur, jatuh terlempar ke gedung-gedung tua yang tak terpakai, membuat gedung tersebut runtuh seketika. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, serombongan mobil putih datang. Beberapa langsung keluar dari mobil dan menyelamatkan rekan mereka. Namun begitu mereka menoleh, ingin membabat habis si Hitam, ia sudah tak ada. Yang ada, hanyalah mobil hitam yang melaju cepat membelah jalan di depan mereka.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi! Ia sudah menanam bom disini!" seru si Putih disela-sela pengobatannya.

"Apa?"

"Ya… waktu ia tersungkur jatuh, ia sempatkan menanam bom tepat di bawahnya. Dan saat kami bertarung, kami menginjak bom itu dan mengaktifkannya," ucap Shinichi kelelahan.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo kabur!"

Rombongan WO itu cepat-cepat masuk mobil dan menjauhi lokasi. Shinichi menidurkan badannya di jok belakang, sambil membuka tudung jubahnya, kelelahan. Namun tiba-tiba ia bangkit, baru ingat sesuatu, "Bagaimana dengan orang-orang di dalam markas?"

Orang yang duduk di sebelah supir menoleh, menyeringai. Ia membuka tudung kepalanya, terkekeh pada Shinichi. Kulitnya hitam terbakar matahari, alisnya tebal, dan gigi putihnya berderet rapi. "Tenang, itu markas lama, tak ada lagi orang disana."

"Apa?" alis Shinichi mengerut. "Kalau begitu buat apa aku bertarung mati-matian?"

"Woho, sabar, Kawan!" lagi-lagi Si Kulit Hitam terkekeh. "Sebenarnya, tugasmu hanya memastikan BO tak berkeliaran di sekitar markas, tapi kau justru melawannya kan? Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Ugh…," Shinichi menggaruk tengkuknya. Benar juga apa kata anak-anak itu.

"Tapi kabar baiknya, karena aksimu sangat keren dan di luar dugaan, aku menjemputmu kesini dengan kabar bahagia; kau resmi menjadi anggota WO! Selamat!"

* * *

Naaah... how's that? You like it? not? yes? or not? Saya tunggu jawaban anda di review! jangan lupa review yaa :DD


End file.
